A 2nd Meeting
by blackcat diva
Summary: Oneshot: Heartbroken Sora stumbles upon a cat. But there's more to the cat then she first thought. TaiXSora.


_I am awakened by your smile. You don't really know how much I wanted to hold your I finally did, I never wanted to let it go. I was afraid If I ever did, then I would have lost you. I'm too scared to let go…_

_But you seem you already have done that for me. I wasn't ready, but the heavens made a place for you already. The invitation ; set and done. It wasn't my turn to go. But already I asked myself why I hadn't let myself gone after you. It was simple._

_I couldn't bear to miss the chance to see you again…._

White. Just Pure white. They fell speckled across the sky. Covering the already grey sky into a simply majestic feeling everywhere. Or rather it was supposed to feel that way. Now it was a sight to see, and nothing more. She walked sluggishly down the pavement, covered in pure white. Footprints left their marks on the first fallen snow. What could have gone wrong? She thought this same question over and over. Today was supposed to mark her 3rd year anniversary with her boyfriend Matt. Yes, today would have been the day she was proposed to by Matt. Supposedly she had found a true love unmatched by any other. Yes a few years out of high school and now juniors in collage, both Matt and her practically knew each other ever since their old childhood days. It was one sided for almost 18 years, until she had the courage to finally confess how dear he was to her. Matt was a golden blonde who experimented on hairstyles, but always seemed to find the right one that made him look more ravishing. His style used to be nothing but t-shirts and baggy jeans tell he found out the right clothes attracted much attention from the opposite sex. He use to be nothing but skin and bones, but riding skateboards, playing sports here had tighten some of those muscles. And he definitely knew that his singing had a way of charming anyone first hand. He just seemed to get more handsome by the days.

It made her insecure since she was such a tomboy. Maybe her rough reddish orange hair is what set him off. Or was it her face, never wearing any make-up, but her eyes where cat-like and Dewey light brown. She knew she wasn't a drop dead gorgeous face like Matt, but she was still pretty if she applied herself to be.

Maybe that was it… she didn't try hard enough. Even after having the courage to express her feelings and be accepted by the very same guy she had such a huge affection for, it couldn't change the fact that Matt loved women too much to stay with one. Heck it was even a miracle he stayed long enough with her in the first place.

The snow kept falling. Soon it also graced their presence on her shabby reddish hair. She really didn't care how many fell, she just didn't want to face the fact she felt so numb.

Matt had been in a band for 3 years longer than she had been dating him. Ever since when he was 11, he got a guitar for his birthday and learned how to play it. His popularity grew, and now demanded by fame life. Yet he 'devoted' his time to his steady girlfriend; she should have seen all the signs: the hoards of girls, the different perfume smells, his broken promises. The gal pals he invited over to their shared apartment. The same one she kicked ass in order to live in a nicer apartment with so little money she earned from her job as a waitress. Even allowing him to stay after being kicked out his home, and not having a job because it interfered with his practices with the band. Honestly, she thought the most obvious one was that he never told her once three simple words…

And now their friendship and relationship was ruined. All because of one little confession she made, and her ignorance to see the truth. She knew when she called him on her cell phone that he had just come back from a live concert he finished hours ago. But instead of telling her it was okay for her to come back. He decided instead to lie that he was having an after party with his band mates and a couple of friends while he was busy singing a new tune for a recent fan/friend at their apartment. Outside the door, the noises were obvious. Too bad he didn't think twice that she was outside listening into the drunkard laughter. Today, she wanted to surprise him by coming home early from both school and work. After listening to the insults fired at her behind the apartment door, she lost her belief in trust and in love.

And now she was just wondering aimlessly. There was nothing to think about or feel about. All those memories and emotions were wiped away clean. The white snow did it's magic on her. Now she wanted it to sew back the pieces of her heart.

_Mother, if you can hear me all the way up their…..please tell what I should do now…_

A small meowing whispered in her ear.

Mew….

He was cold. So very cold. He was left in a box , he didn't notice he wasn't at home anymore till he awoke from his afternoon nap. But by then his old family decided till leave him. The new house wasn't big enough for a medium sized brown- stripped cat. _How long had it been?_ Time slowed down when you're stuck in a box. It wasn't snowing the day before, and now it was.

He didn't know what to do, he only played around outside but only knew his old home because everything else felt like a huge jungle. Once you go in, it was hard to come out. He experienced being homeless before, but he was a really young kitten back then. And now since he had been domesticated all his life , he would have to regain his lost surviving skills once more. He knew it was futile for help.

But just once, he thought, if no one answers then I guess I'll have to save myself.

He mewed softly, then slowly louder to ensure if anyone would want to help this feline out of the coldness of this snow. Surely enough, a human girl appeared before him. He looked up, staring right at her brown eyes with his greenish honey-colored eyes. "Oh you poor thing', the young girl cried out. She had crouched down to get a better view of the cold-ridden cat

The white blanket on her reddish head made her look more mesmerizing. _Yes she was the one._

The girl, with her black with white-polka doted striped gloves picked him up gently and stood carrying him, in her arms. _I've been searching for you for so long…_

"Oh no! You're shivering a lot…Hold on just a minute…" she freed one hand in order to unbutton her dark green jacket. She allowed him to be placed inside of her jacket and then buttoned him with the same free arm. She whispered caresses at him. "There now, all better. Say what are you doing in a crappy place like this?... Well it doesn't matter really. You can rest at my house…."

He felt warmth inside her jacket. More so by the comfort of the sound of her heart beating, beating along with his heart. He purred to show his pleasure at her kind act. _Yes it's the same, this warmth…_

She walked slowly in order not to drop him on the rising snow. "Before we get there, I'll introduce myself first. My name is Sora, and yours? " Her smile was jerky with sadness but held it, and revealed a more perfect sweeter smile. He purred at her smile. _Oh don't be sad, I'm sorry I've been away for so long…Please forgive me…._

He had a name, but now he didn't know what his name was. His last owner I.D. him with a collar, settled with the name that he now discarded. He didn't need a name left by people who wanted to abandon him. Instead of answering with a meowing, he just purred and stared more longingly into her eyes. _Please remember my real name…._

"Well since there's no collar on you, I'm gonna have to name you, huh?" She spoke, with a more confident tone then a pitiful one she had used before. " Moew" he agreed eagerly.

"Then…..how about… Tai…." _Yes, you remembered me…._

"Well Tai it's nice to meet you...," her smile growing radiantly, in the cold, pure white.

((Writer's Note))

This is more like a one shot. I'm still heavily working on my first story. But if you guys think this is good enough for it to be updated with more chapters then please send your messages and reviews! Tank U! And don't forget love and support!

And oh by the way…: **Excuse me for my lack of editing skills D:!** I was half asleep when I wrote this one shot ( or future story) and forgot to edit all the mistakes! T.T I'm such an idiot! -goes into a corner-

Tai: Meeeewww mew mmmmeeeeeww mew meeeew meeeeeeeeeew…(cat gibberish)

Sora : What he's trying to say is please… forgive our author and extend your love and support to her! ….o_o ACK! NO, Tai stop her! She's about to jump off of that 10-story building! 0... WAIT AUTHOR THERE"S SO MANY STORIES YOU HAVE TO WRITE! –running after me DX-

Tai : meeww meeeeww mew meeeeew (Cat gibberish : see ya soon..) –naps- Z_Z


End file.
